


let years to come do what they may

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: oh, seriously, you’re gonna make mistakesyou’re young





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonbot (iverins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/gifts).



> Dear recipient,  
> I truly loved all of your prompts, and given, er, more time than I've already used up, I would have written a fic for each of them. As an apology for my tardiness, please accept these tiny snippets of what might have been, had I chosen differently.

 

  
**step one** : _hoshi/jun; dance, ambiguous universe_

 

After the last chord fades to nothing, the beginnings of a song on loop start up again, and he can barely scramble up to hit the scratched pause button on the stereo, the printed symbols of an arrow and two grey lines scratched into an amorphous blob from years of violent use. Soonyoung winces against the loud noise of feedback that erupts from the amps, having forgotten to turn the system off before unplugging the music player. The sound lasts only momentarily. Once the speaker system is off he’s free to collapse face-first onto the laminated floorboards, rubbing his cheek against the cool ground and letting it siphon off the heat emanating from his body. He presses himself down into the woodwork, as firmly as he can.

“If you wanted a hug that badly, all you had to do was ask,” Junhui murmurs, lying down beside him, facing up into the bright fluorescent tube lights. He closes his eyes and lets the light show from staring too long blossom and fade on the backs of his eyelids, watching quietly until the beats of his pulse become long and evenly spaced.

Soonyoung rolls over onto his back. Their reflections in the slightly foggy full-length mirrors along the entire back wall are small, just two lumps of limbs in one corner of the studio. The walls of the room compress claustrophobically around those inside when they full group is there, making them knock into each other and step on toes inadvertently. But when it’s just them alone here, the same walls expand seemingly endlessly, allowing them the space to spread their arms and legs and leap from corner to corner as far and wide as they want to go. His breathing evens out back to normal. He sighs. The sound vibrations hit the walls and bounce off, echoing back to his ears, an empathetic noise, if a little dampened, with well-mimicked emotion. Soonyoung pats the ground gratefully, and then lifts his hand to pat Junhui’s thigh, equally grateful.

“Alright you, give me a hug then.” He rolls over one last time so he’s lying on top of Junhui, their chests pressed flush together. At first, when the wind leaves Junhui’s lungs in one big long rush, half from surprise, half genuinely from the weight of Soonyoung’s body, Junhui doesn’t react. And then, slowly, he starts to chuckle, a real genuine chuckle, where Soonyoung can feel the vibrations everywhere they’re touching. When the laughter finally dissipates, Junhui hugs him. Not just a loose embrace with arms around Soonyoung’s waist, but a proper hug, holding him tightly. Their bodies stick together from the heat and sweat; Soonyoung’s mind goes muggy from the _feelings_.

 

* * *

 

  
**starts in my toes** : _joshua/dk; amusement park!au_

 

“His jokes are really lame,” Jihoon says frankly, although he doesn’t mean it in a cruel way. The Seoul Land employee visor, adult size, is so large on his head it covers his eyes.

Seungkwan tilts his head. “So naturally, Seokmin is head over heels in love with him.”

“Of course.”

“I mean, if he liked people with decent jokes, wouldn’t he have a crush on me?” Seungkwan continues innocently. The collar of his work uniform polo is popped up, and a pair of sunglasses more expensive than entirely rational for a theme park hangs from the unbuttoned V at the front of his shirt.

Mingyu struggles for a moment to compose himself. “If I agree with you that’d be a lie, but if I say ‘haha funny joke’ then I’m confirming your point,” he says sadly.

Seungkwan smiles at him with the generosity and patience of a parent humoring a young child. He tosses his hair with the back of his hand, and as short as his hair is, the waves bounce a little. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“Is he cute?” Jeonghan asks, suddenly sitting up to ask the only important question.

“I thought you were sleeping,” says Seokmin.

“I was asleep, not unconscious,” Jeonghan says, sending Seokmin a scathing look. Seokmin doesn’t ask if they aren’t the same thing.

“He’s super cute,” Seokmin says miserably. “Has the curviest eye-smile out of anyone I’ve ever met. He could tell Tyra Banks to smize and she’d have to bow down to his ability.”

“Now, now, Jeonghan-hyung, don’t go stealing Seokmin-hyung’s crush,” Seungkwan admonishes. “You _like_ Seokmin, remember?”

Jeonghan puts a finger on his chin. “I think I _did_ …but then he told me my hair looked greasy when I started using that new shampoo.”

“Shiny! I said shiny, not greasy.”

Jeonghan crosses his arms. The room goes ice cold. “I know what you meant in your heart.”

“Fight, fight, fight,” Mingyu chants, continuing until his face is pushed into a wall by Jihoon, who is literally a foot shorter than him. It’s a comical sight to behold.

“What can Jeonghan-hyung really do in this place?”

All five of them look out from their tiny staff room window, into the lovely world of Kiddie Land where everything is toddler-proofed. “Get him on the Ferris wheel and push him out near the top?”

Jeonghan yawns. “That sounds like a lot of work. Does anyone volunteer to kill or severely injure Seokmin for me for calling my hair greasy?”

“I told you, I said it was shiny, I didn’t say greasy!”

“The ferris wheel idea’s not that bad,” Seungkwan offers. “I’ll do it.”

Seokmin’s voice goes from high-pitched and panicky to soft and dreamy in two seconds flat. “Jisoo works the Ferris wheel. Do you think he'll run out and catch me if I fall?”

“I think if he tried, you'd squash him flat.

”

* * *

 

  
**segments get separated** : _dino + hyungdeul; canon_

 

“Mingyu,” Jihoon says sweetly, rolling out of the recording room on his super fancy leather chair instead of getting up and walking like a normal person.

“Yes, hyung?” Mingyu says, looking up from his phone.

“Remember when I said I’d let you play around with the microphones and I told you it was under the condition that you don’t break anything?”

“Something like that, yeah. Why?”

Jihoon scowls. “Well, what did you break asshole, tell me now while I’m still pretending to be nice.”

“What are you talking about?” Mingyu asks. He locks his phone and puts it into his pocket. It sounds like it’s going to be one of those kinds of conversations. “I didn’t break anything. I barely touched anything, we had to go get some special wonky batteries for Seokmin’s humidifier before the hardware store closed.”

“Then what’s with the ‘World’s #1 Composer’ mug sitting on my desk, wrapped in a bow? Softening me up and then not admitting to it isn’t going to help your case.”

“But I didn’t break anything? And I definitely didn’t buy you anything new either, it must’ve been someone else!” Mingyu says.

Jihoon narrows his eyes. “If I find out you’re lying…well, anyway, if anything’s broken I’ll definitely figure it out so whoever it is better ‘fess up fast,” Jihoon says loudly before rolling back into the recording room in a thunderous mood. He makes the universal sign for ‘I’m watching you’, waving two fingers between his narrowed eyes and the room at large with gusto. Stomping would have had a more dramatic effect, but it was his fault he was too lazy to get out of his seat.

“Myungho-hyung,” Chan whispers, tugging on Minghao’s sleeve. “Can I ask you something?”

Minghao blinks and follows Chan to the staircase, a worried expression on his face. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“N-no…not exactly…” He quickly explains the do good new year’s resolution he made at the beginning of 2017, promising himself to do one kind thing for each member every week.

“Um. Thank you? I’ll try to be kind as well?” Minghao says with confusion.

“That’s, no, I meant. The mug in Jihoon’s room. It was from me.”

“Oh,” Minghao says. “Did you break something?”

“No!” Chan refutes quickly, raising his hands and flailing them in front of his face. “Not at all, but I don’t know how to tell him that it was just a present without him getting suspicious. Can you think of a way to help me?”

“Hmm…” Minghao says, putting pieces together. “Were you the one who made my nunchucks all greasy?”

“I was just trying to oil them! They get squeaky when you practice you know, so I thought maybe—”

“And were you the one who replaced all of Junhui's snacks with fruit, forcing me to sit through his complaints about not being able to eat what he wanted to eat?”

Chan laughs nervously. “You won't tell anyone, right Myungho-hyung? Right?”

 

* * *

 

  
**so you so i** : _jeonghan/wonwoo; canon_

 

“Why would he say something like that?” Jeonghan mutters.

“Why would he say something like that?” he asks, again, when no one asks him what he’s muttering about.

“Hm? Hyung, did you say something?” Chan asks, looking up from his apple juice and putting down his book on bionic robots.

Jeonghan keeps his nostril flare in check. “Why would he say something like that?” He mutters again, deliberately keeping his voice fuzzy.

The robots were much more interesting than this, but Dino is in a relaxed kind of mood after they restocked their apple juice supply, so he indulges Jeonghan’s attention needs without a fight. “Why would who say something like what?”

Jeonghan lets out a long breath. _Finally_. Did it kill people to pay attention to him around here? He’d only been waiting all day for someone to ask the important questions he’s always so good at asking.

“Wonwoo, obviously! Why would he say we aren’t close! Last week I bought him pizza for dinner! We’re totally close! I’m the closest hyung to all of you!” Jeonghan says. His hair only comes out a little bit frazzled after the outburst, for which he’s proud. He quickly smooths down the unruly bits.

“Is that the time you fed him shrimp and he grew red itchy spots everywhere?”

Jeonghan thumps a hand over his chest and lets his jaw drop dramatically. “How was _I_ supposed to know he had an allergy!” he declares in a statement more than a question.

Chan sucks in a slow breath between his teeth and gives Jeonghan a lopsided look. “Even our fans know that.”


End file.
